Jorge Ornelas
|nacimiento = 27 de octubre de 1970 |familiares = Fernanda Ornelas (sobrina) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = SITATYR |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Moe Szyslak.png|Moe Syzslak de Los Simpson, (Temp. 5-presente), su personaje más conocido. 692408990_GRYNBKLMTHFIMIB.jpg|Profesor Membrana en Invasor Zim, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Harold_(Padre_de_Billy).gif|Harold en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Robert Simmons TJM.png|El Sr. Robert Simmons en ¡Oye Arnold! y en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dr_Tofu2.png|Dr. Tofu Ono en Ranma ½. Ryu_normal.jpg|Ryunosuke Umemiya en Shaman King. Shunsui_kyoraku_by_theoneaboveall77-d602qsu.jpg|Shunsui Kyoraku en Bleach. Cletus.png|Cleto Spuckler también de Los Simpson, (Temp. 16-presente). Entrenador Pacowski.png|Entrenador Pacowski en The Loud House. General Lance.png|General Lance en Bunsen es una bestia. 250px-TF_Eric_Meyers_(Forever_Red).jpg|Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Rou.png|Rou en Dragon Ball Super. Tsubaki Bleach.png|Tsubaki también en Bleach. eugene_skullovitch.jpg|Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2ª voz), la primera película y Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Loki (Power Rangers).png|Loki de Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. casting_edwinspangler.jpg|Comandante Spangler en Malcolm. Herkabe2.jpg|Lionel Herkabe (2ª voz) también Malcolm. Victor pearson.jpg|Victor Pearson en Colegio del agujero negro. 003ESM George Anthony Bell 002.jpg|Director Conrad Wexler en Mano a mano. Tom Sloane.jpg|Thomas "Tom" Sloane en Daria. JesúsSP.jpg|Jesús en South Park (doblaje mexicano). Yamato - Tenzo.jpg|Yamato en Naruto Shippūden. Adriano_Fogartiny_2.png|Adriano Fogartiny en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Zygor.jpg|Zygore en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Deidad_del_Agua_(Impostor)_1.png|Deidad del agua (forma humana) en Inuyasha. Deidad_del_Agua_(Impostor)_2.png|Deidad del agua (transformado) en Inuyasha. Manten.png|Manten también en Inuyasha. Renkotsu.png|Renkotsu (2ª voz) también en Inuyasha. Marvin_HA2.png|Marvin (Daniel Stern) en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Darkman.jpeg|Peyton Westlake / Darkman (Liam Neeson) en Darkman. Hall.jpg|Jefe George Phillips (Albert Hall) en Apocalypse Now (1979). Tormund HBO.jpg|Tormund en Game of Thrones. Ric Olié SPE1.jpeg|Ric Olie en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma. Roger Pulp Fiction.gif|Roger en Tiempos violentos. Cuarto Hombre.gif|Cuarto Hombre también en Tiempos violentos. HP4JamesPotter.png|James Potter en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. Entrenador Keller ;).jpg|Entrenador Keller en Zoey 101. Comisionado_gillian_b._loeb_gotham.png|Comisionado Gillian B. Loeb (Peter Scolari) (2ª temp.) en Gotham. ZarkosSD.gif|Zarkos en Scooby-Doo. or_a6fc1cd7127497291029284.jpg|Jack Berger en Sexo en la ciudad. Jax MKM.jpg|Jax Briggs en Mortal Kombat (Doblaje original). Mr. Bucket-2.jpg|Mr. Bucket en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Malcom Wallace Braveheart.jpg|Malcom Wallace en Corazón valiente (Redoblaje). Professor-n-icely-back-to-gaya-6.58.jpg|Profesor N. Icely en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Burt_gummer_tblt2.jpg|Burt Gummer en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (doblaje original). Dryden_Fassa.png|Dryden Fassa en La visión de Escaflowne. Hideki Ide.png|Hideki Ide en Death Note. Marco_Rodrigo_Díaz_de_Vivar.jpg|Marco Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar Gabriel García Márquez en Laboratorio Submarino 2021. Diesel Thomas & Friends.png|Diesel en Thomas y sus amigos. 5688-346374044.jpg|Tiger de Monster Rancher. Hijikata.jpg|Raiden Hijikata (1ª voz) en Súper Once. Sugata.jpg|Profesor Iwao Sugata también en Súper Once. Gataladro.jpg|Gataladro en Los Gatos Samurai. General_Gaton.jpg|General Gatón también en Los Gatos Samurai. Jerry_Atric.jpg|Jerry Atric también en Los Gatos Samurai. Cannonball.jpg|Bala de Cañón Mojada también en Los Gatos Samurai. Bentham.png|Bentham en One Piece. LSPCDreyfus.png|Dreyfus en Los siete pecados capitales. Fraudrin (L7PC).jpg|Fraudrin también en Los siete pecados capitales. Enfermeroenfermaro.jpg|Enfermera Leslie (1ª voz) en El campamento de Lazlo. Finko PP&S.png|Finko en Los hijos de la Pantera Rosa(redoblaje). Señor Hasbeena ML.png|Sr. Yasido en ¡Mucha Lucha!. Fartor.jpg|Flatuleo en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Hex.jpeg|Hex (1ª voz) en Ben 10. Peter_Potamus.jpg|Pepe Pótamo en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Butch-tom-and-jerry-tales-7.49.jpg|Butch en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry. SteveJorge.jpg|Steve Fox en la franquicia Tekken. Núcleo de Zygarde.png|Blandito en Pokémon XY. Mr-black-johnny-test-7.93.jpg|Sr. Black en Johnny Test. Suerte.png|Bombero Suerte también en ¡Oye Arnold!. MLP-Caballeron1.png|Dr. Caballerón (temp. 6) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Granperro.jpg|Gran Perro en Peppa. Mem from Supernoobs.png|Mem en Supernoobs. Teacher_2005.jpg|El Profesor (2ª voz) en Doraemon. PerreroMorenoSLOP.PNG|Perrero moreno en La vida secreta de tus mascotas. CapTorm52.png|Capitán Tormenta en El rancho del pájaro amarillo. CucaWife63.png|Novio de Cuca también en El rancho del pájaro amarillo. ReyGnomo Dorothy&WizardOz.png|Rey Gnomo en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz. 2018-07-31 15.29.31.png|Director del cine en Atchoo!. Santa_ccln.png|Santa en Caillou celebra la Navidad. Portero zoologico.png|Portero de zoológico en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. StingrageDinoCharge.jpg|Stingrage de Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Choobo.jpg|Choobo de Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja. Billhenderson.PNG|Inspector William Henderson en Black Lightning. Campesino2DE.PNG|Campesino #2 en (Des)encanto. Ichirō WFMDP.png|Ichirō en Mirmo Zibang. thumb|220x220px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|220x220px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|right|220px Jorge Ornelas es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Es conocido por ser la voz de Moe Szyslak en Los Simpson, del Sr. Simmons en ¡Oye Arnold!, Harold en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Ryu Umemiya en Shaman King y Shunsui Kyoraku en Bleach. Otros de sus trabajos sobresalientes incluyen Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo y Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje, el Dr. Tofu Ono en Ranma ½, Jerry Atric, Gataladro, el General Gatón y Bala de Cañón Mojada en Los Gatos Samurai, Tom Sloane en Daria, el Profesor Membrana en Invasor Zim, Harold, el papá de Billy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Marvin en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York, Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman y por haber doblado al actor John Travolta en varias de sus películas. Filmografía Anime * Shaman King - Ryuunosuke Umemiya "Ryu" * Bleach - Shunsui Kyoraku / Tsubaki / Reportero (ep. 1) * Ranma ½ - Dr. Tofu Ono / Voces adicionales * Los Gatos Samurai - Jerry Atric / General Gatón / Gataladro (voz base) / Gran Dientón (eps. 22, 24, 25, 27, 32 y 35) / Bala de Cañón Mokada / Sacerdote (ep. 31) / Voces adicionales * Naruto Shippūden - Yamato / voces adicionales * La visión de Escaflowne - Dryden Fassa * Inuyasha - Manten / Espíritu (Deidad) del agua (maligno) / Tokajin / Renkotsu (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales * One Piece - Bentham/Sr. 2 (2ª voz) / Igaram/Sr. 8 / Voces adicionales * Death Note ** Hideki Ide (1ª temporada y 2ª temporada) ** Recepcionista #1 (1ª temporada, ep. 6) * Naruto - Soldado de la Triada Moya / Voces adicionales * Los siete pecados capitales - Dreyfus * Robotech - Lunk (redoblaje) * Doraemon - Profesor (2ª voz) / Goro * Doraemon (2005) - Profesor * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Adriano Fogartini * Monster Rancher - Tiger * MegaMan NT Warrior - BlasterMan * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Ironhide / Landfill * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Zygore * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Sartyr * Mirmo Zibang - Ichiro * Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Ganryo * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Redda / Voces adicionales * Pokémon - Byron / Vidso / Profesor Sebastian / Magno (Crónicas) / Maxie / Dolan / Blandito / personajes diversos * Zenki - Soma Miki / Vendedor (un ep.) * Toriko - Jefe Manson / Voces adicionales * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Montañista fantasma / Policía en bicicleta / Guardián izquierdo de la puerta * Perdidos en el universo - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Fly - Voces adicionales * Samurai Gun, la serie - Hokaya Kanabuki * Súper Once - Raiden Hijikata (1ª voz) / Profesor Iwao Sugata * Tekkaman Blade - Voces adicionales * Tylor, el capitán irresponsable - Revolucionario (ep. 2) / Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball Super - Rou Series animadas * Los Simpson ** Moe Szyslak (5ª temporada en adelante) ** Roger Meyers Jr. (un ep.) ** Cletus Spuckler (desde 16ª temporada) ** Voces adicionales (3ª-8ª temporada) * Los Reyes de la colina - Sancho Mazorca * Daria - Tom Sloane / Presentador de "Mundo enfermo y triste" / Abraham Lincoln * Beast Wars - Cobra * Code Lyoko - Jim Morales (2ª voz) * ¡Mucha Lucha! - Sr. Yasido * The Loud House - Entrenador Pacowski * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Dr. Caballerón (6ª temporada) * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Harold (padre de Billy) * Nico - Max / Voces adicionales * Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia - Gastón (un ep.) / Voces adicionales * ¡Oye Arnold! - Sr. Robert Simmons / Bombero Suerte (3ª temp. ep. 53) / Personajes varios * La vida moderna de Rocko - Sr. Dupette (temp. 2, ep. 16B y temp. 4, ep. 42B) / Personajes varios * X-Men - Abalancha / Hombre en bar / Mutante rebelde / Navegante * South Park - Jesús (doblaje mexicano) * Bunsen es una bestia - General Lanza Justicia * Ben 10 - Hex (Khary Payton) (1ª voz) * Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Butch * Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" - Stimpy * Supernoobs - Memnock "Mem" / Bob * El show de Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales * Invasor Zim - Profesor Membrana * La familia Proud - Director * Familia de piratas - Irving * Mascotas extraterrestres - Capitán Centellas * Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Serling * Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla - Serling * Televisión líquida - Voces adicionales * Los castores cascarrabias - Voces adicionales * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Voces adicionales * Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot - Voces adicionales * El campamento de Lazlo - Enfermero Leslie (algunos episodios) * Johnny Test - Sr. Black (algunos episodios) / Sr. White (algunos episodios) * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Quentin Beck/Mysterio (1ª aparición) / Entrenador Smith (1ª aparición) * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Pepe Pótamo * Thomas y sus amigos - Diesel * Peppa - Gran Perro * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Esopo * Yakkity Yak - Papá Keo * Las locuras de Andy - Voces adicionales * Las chicas superpoderosas - Phillip / Pirata grandulón / Estafador #2 * Gasparín (1996) - Stinkie / Spooky * Mónica y su pandilla - Voces adicionales * El Chavo, la serie animada - Padre de Pánfilo (1ª aparición) / Heladero / Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Voces adicionales * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Voces adicionales * Martha habla - Rolo * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Teniente Interino / Voces adicionales Series de televisión Daniel Southworth * Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger * Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger (3 eps.) Jason Narvy * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Skull (eps. 68-77, 80-81, 83-145) * Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Skull (un ep.) Otros * Black Lightning (2018) - Inspector William Anderson (Damon Gupton) * Las sombras del crimen (2017) - Kirschner (Al Sapienza) * Buena suerte (2016) - Doug (Burn Gorman) * Gotham (2014-presente) - Leon Winkler (Willie C. Carpenter) (1ª temp. ep. 13) / Comisionado Gillian B. Loeb (Peter Scolari) (2ª temp.) * Heroes Reborn (2015) - Agente Stevens (Eric Woolfe) * En el corazón del sur (2013-2015) - Wally Maynard (John Marshall Jones) *Lindas mentirosas (2011-2013) **Sr. Mendez (David DeSantos) (temp. 2, ep. 23) **Detective (Byron McIntyre) (temp. 4, ep. 80) * Caso resuelto (2005-2012) - Agente Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney) * Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **Andrew Tyler (Kevin Stapleton) (temp. 4-5) **Agente del FBI (Ted Koch) (temp. 2, ep. 20) **Dr. Glassman (Thomas Poarch) (temp. 5, ep. 103) * Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2010) **Randy Cusperberg (Chuck Spitler) (temp. 1, ep. 12) **Barry Jeffries (Meat Loaf) (temp. 2, ep. 27) * Héroes (2007-2010) ** Asistente de Kaito (Brad Greenquist) (volumen 1, ep. 13) ** Deepak (Yawar Charlie) (volumen 4, ep. 50) ** Sheriff Werner (Raphael Sbarge) (volumen 5, ep. 65) * Doogie Howser - Elliot (Eamonn Roche) (Temp 4 ep 17) (1993) * El séquito - Billy Walsh (Rhys Coiro), Luke Wilson * Merlín - Frik (Martin Short) * Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida - Treacheron / Capitan Motín * Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz - Loki * Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Choobo * Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Drill Horn * Walker, Texas Ranger - Francis Gage (Judson Mill) y voces adicionales * Fear the Walking Dead - Doctor (Andrew Patrick Ralston) * Agente Carter - Alex Doobin (Kevin Cotteleer) * El último reino - Kjartan * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Russell Remolacha * Sexo en la ciudad - Jack Berger (Ron Livingston) * Surface - Ron Barnett * Mano a mano - Director Conrad Wexler * Eureka - Walter * Dawson's Creek - Doug Witter * Stargate Atlantis - Ronon Dex, Siler * Las chicas Gilmore - Rune * La otra vida de Cristo - Fariseo * Aventuras de un lobo adolescente - Dean Dawkins (temps. 1-3) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Kronos (Alan Legros) ("El Relato del Olvido") (temp. 6, ep. 76) * Escalofríos ** Sr. Morris (Jonathan Whittaker) ("Un Día en Horrorlandia") (temp. 3, eps. 52-53) (Doblaje original) ** George (Greg Kramer) ("Bienvenidos al Campo de las Pesadillas") (temp. 1, eps. 5-6) (Redoblaje) * Malcolm el de enmedio - Comandante Spangler, Profesor Herkebick , Padre de Nicky * Little Britain - David Walliams * Smallville ** Michael Westmore (Damon Johnson) (temp. 5, ep. 102) ** Nam-Ek (Leonard Roberts) (temp. 6, ep. 111) ** Oficial de policía de Seattle (Dean Marshall) (temp. 6, ep. 118) ** Alguacil Morales (Zak Santiago) (temp. 6, ep. 119) ** Mack (Jordan Belfi) (temp. 6, ep. 124) ** Dr. Hansen (Alex Zahara) (temp. 7, ep. 139) ** Edward Teague (Rick Ravanello) (temp. 7, ep. 147) ** Oficial Joe Simmons (Jim Thorburn) (temp. 8, ep. 164) ** Trabajador del Diario El Planeta (Scott Little) (temp. 8, ep. 165) ** Rokk Krinn / Cosmic Boy (Ryan Kennedy) (temp. 8, ep. 174) * Zoey 101 - Entrenador Keller / Entrenador Phelps / Decano Taylor / Chauncy / Carmine * Survivor Marquesas - Robert DeCanio * Survivor: Borneo - Richard Hatch * Survivor: All Stars - Richard Hatch * Bernardo y su reloj - Sr. Kenway (Richard Braine) * Es tan Raven - Voces diversas * El encantador de perros - Voces diversas * Sobrenatural - Voces diversas * Glee - Voces diversas * ICarly - Voces diversas * Drake & Josh - Voces diversas * Misterios sin resolver - Voces diversas * Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces diversas * La niñera - Voces diversas * Scare Tactics - Voces diversas * CSI: New York - Voces diversas * CSI: Miami - Voces diversas * Los seguidores - Voces diversas * El mentalista ** Billy Mock (Brian Letscher) (Temp 3 ep 4) (2010) * CSI: En la escena del crimen ** Dina (Amber Lee Hardin) (Temp 5 ep 8) (2004) * Boardwalk Empire - Voces diversas * Restaurantes extraños - Voces diversas * Diseño ¡Ah! - Voces diversas * NiNi - Voces adicionales * Los Vigilantes (serie de TV) - Russell "Stringer" Bell (Idris Elba) 1ª-3ª Miniseries * D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) - Ananías (Peter De Jersey) (ep. 4) * Los diez mandamientos (2006) - Menerith (Naveen Andrews) * El hijo del dragón (2006) - Bo, el guardián de tesoros (Michael Chow Man-Kin) * Helena de Troya (2003) - Odiseo (Nigel Whitmey) * Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001-2002) - Hykrion (Jasson Finney) * Refugio (2001) - Jackson Connolly (William Petersen) * El arca de Noé (1999) - Primer sacerdote (Jonathan Biggins) Películas John Travolta * Enemigo en casa (2001) - Frank Morrison * Número de suerte (2000) - Russ Richards * La hija del general (1999) - Paul Brenner * Una acción civil (1999) - Jan Schlichtmann (doblaje original) * El cuarto poder (1997) - Sam Baily Jason Statham * El robo del siglo (2008) - Terry Leather * Asesino solitario (2007) - John Crawford * Celular (2004) - Ethan (1ª versión) David Wenham * Un camino a casa (2016) - John Brierley * Aviones de papel (2014) - Patrick Jones Roger Guenveur Smith * El nacimiento de una nación (2016) - Isaiah * Shade (2003) - Marlo Shaun Toub * Setup (2011) - Roth * Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Farhad Dave England * Jackass 3D (2010) - Él mismo * Jackass, la película (2002) - Él mismo Corey Stoll * Héroes (2009) - Agente Mack * Número 23: La revelación (2007) - Sgto. Burns Liam Neeson * Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Carver * Darkman (1990) - Peyton Westlake / Darkman [[Method Man|'Method Man']] * Method Man (2004) - Muggsy * Tiempo de volver (2004) - Diego Hank Azaria * Un loco funeral (2004) - Daniel Collins * Ayer y hoy (1995) - Bud Kent Kevin Chamberlin * Premoniciones: Expediente cero (2004) - Harold Speck * Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - Charles Weiss Adam Baldwin * Paparazzi (2004) - Wendell Strokes * El patriota (2000) - Wilkins Brian Haley * El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) - Oficial Krebs * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Veeko Chris Penn * Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Clive Cod * Beethoven 2 (1993) - Flavio Alexis Arquette * Fantasmas asesinos (1996) - Tony Reno * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Cuarto Hombre Otros * Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) - Voces adicionales * La batalla de los sexos (2017) - Voces adicionales * 6 días (2017) - Jimmy (Tim Downie) * El mago de las mentiras (2017) - Agente Ted Cacioppi (Kelly AuCoin) * Castillo de arena (2017) - Voces adicionales * Guerra de razas (2016) - Andrew Blackwell (Chris Sullivan) * Las reglas no aplican (2016) - Forester (Oliver Platt) * Un hombre ordinario (2016) - Rupert (Brian Baumgartner) * Manos de piedra (2016) - Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) * El infiltrado (2016) - Voces adicionales (versión Broad Green Pictures) * El triunfo del espíritu (2016) - Dean Cromwell (Jonathan Higgins) * Número de la suerte (2015) - Joey B., el plomero (Joseph D'Onofrio) * El delantero de oro (2015) - Sr. Mercury (Montel Williams) * Ciudad jurásica (2015) - Doyle (Kevin Gage) * Impulso (2015) - Sr. Madison (Hlomla Dandala) * Área 51 (2015) - Glenn Campbell (Glenn Campbell) * Danny Collins (2015) - Dr. Ryan Kurtz (Scott Lawrence) * Captive (2015) - Voces adicionales * Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Insertos (versión Diamond Films) * Ashby (2015) - Entrenador Wally (John Enos III) * Revancha (2015) - Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) * Puente de espías (2015) - Agente Gambers (Victor Verhaeghe) * Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) - Zoltan (Philippe Joly) * El último caballero (2015) - Jim (James Babson) * La dama de oro (2015) - Rudolph Wran (Ludger Pistor) (versión Diamond Films) * Mi verano en Provenza (2014) - Oficial Motard (Jérome Care-Aulanier) * Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) - Voces adicionales * Hijo del crimen (2014) - Voces adicionales * Cautiva (2014) - Teddy (Brendan Gall) * We'll Never Have Paris (2014) - Doctor (Steve Mellor) e Isaac (Jamil Mena) * Anomalía (2014) - Agente Travis (Ali Cook) * Top Five (2014) - Voces adicionales * Asalto a la mafia (2014) - Ronnie (Brian Tarantina) * Chef a domicilio (2014) - Tony (Bobby Cannavale) * Escribiendo el amor (2014) - Jim Harper (Chris Elliott) * Primicia mortal (2014) - Voces adicionales * Arañas (2013) - Coronel Jenkins (William Hope) * Los caza recompensas (2013) - Van Sterling (Gary Busey) * Mi aventura en África (2013) - Presentación * Condenados (2013) - Voces adicionales * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Di Cicco (Jimmy Palumbo) (versión D.F.) * Solo Dios perdona (2013) - Byron (Byron Gibson) * Aires de esperanza (2013) - Tendero (Doug Trapp) * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Tucker (Steve Zahn) * Ladrones de la fama (2013) - Policía en casa de Nicki * Entrega explosiva (2013) - Anthony (Michael Daingerfield) * Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Voces adicionales * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales * Posesión satánica (2012) - Voces adicionales * La noche más oscura (2012) - Justin (Chris Pratt) * Máxima seguridad (2012) - Chris Blake (Michael Paré) * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) - Sr. Brueder (Holmes Osborne) * Piel verdadera (2012) - Nabil (Peter Polycarpou) (versión TV) * Lady Vegas (2012) - Scott (Wayne Pére) * Balas cruzadas (2012) - Voces adicionales * Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) - Voces adicionales * El vuelo (2012) - Craig Matson (E. Roger Mitchell) * Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) - Subastador (Paul Leonard) * Algún día este dolor te será útil (2011) - Henryk Maria (Olek Krupa) * Drive (2011) - Standard (Oscar Isaac) (segunda versión) * Tú sigues (2011) - Erik Harson (Larry Fessenden) * Fuerzas Especiales (2011) - Amen (Mehdi Nebbou) * Ninguna respuesta (2011) - Taylor (Hayes MacArthur) * Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Frank DiLeo * El mecánico (2011) - Ney (John Teague) y Voces adicionales * La cabaña del terror (2011) - Insertos * Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Frank (Todd Farmer) * Robo en las alturas (2011) - Newhouse (Allie Woods Jr.) * Así es la vida (2010) - Ned (Liev Schreiber) (Redoblaje mexicano) * El ángel del deseo (2010) - Rickey (Rory Cochrane) * De pronto la oscuridad (2010) - Voces adicionales * Pequeños detectives (2010) - Beezer, el perrero (Dane Stevens) * La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) - Voces adicionales * Encarcelados (2010) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) * El árbol de mimbre (2010) - Sir Lachlan Morrison (Graham McTavish) * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Voces adicionales * El hombre sabio (2009) - Periodista (Richard Lyntton) * Lecho de hielo (2009) - Max Hawbacker (David Brown) * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces adicionales * Agente internacional (2009) - Gral. Charles Motomba (Lucian Msamati) * Terremoto (2009) - Voces adicionales * Un sueño posible (2009) - Big Tony (Omar J. Dorsey) * El juego perfecto (2009) - Fanático texano (David Salzberg) * La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Voces adicionales * Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Ayudante del ministro Junghans (Christoph Jacobi) / Dr. Betz (Robert Giggenbach) * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) - Milton (Frank S. Aronson) * Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) - Hong, jefe carterista (Wu Jun) * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Gao Jie (Jack Kao) * Sector 9 (2009) - Voces adicionales * Conspiración violenta (2008) - Chapman / Morgan (en video, sólo voz) (Doblaje mexicano) * Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Phelps (Alex Sol) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Camarero (versión Warner) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Voces adicionales * Una guerra de película (2008) - Les Grossman (Tom Cruise) * Semi-Pro (2008) - Padre Pat (Matt Walsh) * Las niñeras (2008) - Voces adicionales * Enamorada de mi ex (2007) - Michael Murphy (Edward Burns) (2ª versión) * El hombre de la silla (2007) - Taylor Moss (Robert Wagner) (2ª versión) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Comisionado Patrick Ruddy (Fred Burrell) y Voces adicionales (2ª versión) * A través del universo (2007) - Dr. Robert (Bono) * Un niño de otro mundo (2007) - Sr. Lefkovitz (Richard Schiff) * La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) - Wulfila (Kevin McKidd) * Rocky Balboa (2007) - Lou Di Bella * La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Bryan Sugarman (Mike Binder) * La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) - Mayor Snickens (William Hope) * Norbit (2007) - Earl Latimore (Clifton Powell) * Ghost Rider (2007) - Grissel (Joel Tobeck) * Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Padre de Rowena (Vincent Lamberti) * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Voces adicionales * El apostol de lucifer (2006) - Sheriff Brett Henchle (Richard Tyson) * Las últimas vacaciones (2006) - Reverendo (Werner Richmond) * Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) - Zambrini * El día del crimen (2006) - Anzor Yugorsky (Karel Roden) * Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) - Harvey (Roy Werner) * El contrato (2006) - Davis (Corey Johnson) * Inframundo: La evolución (2006) - Voces adicionales * Doom (2006) - Gregory "Duke" Schofield (Razaaq Adoti) * Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - J.T. Hawkins Jr. (Chris Willis) * Dos por el dinero (2006) - Amir (Craig Veroni) * Destino final 3 (2006) - Voces adicionales * Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Rosco (Dave Sheridan) * 7, el número equivocado (2006) - El Rabino (Ben Kingsley) * La reina (2006) - Lord Airlie (Douglas Reith) (2ª versión) * El Secreto (2006) - Voces adicionales * El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) - Dr. Friedlich (Juraj Kukura) * Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) - Bill Robinson (Dylan Baker) * El imperio del dragón (2006) - Shibumi (Kang Yu) * Algunas veces en abril (2005) - Augustin Muganza (Idris Elba) * Un koala en la cocina (2005) - Cocinero * El juego del miedo II (2005) - Xavier Chavez (Franky G) (versión DVD) * Negro amanecer (2005) - Guardia de seguridad (Derek Long), Sergey (Warren Derosa) y Guardia Harold (Andrew Stevens) * Golpe de suerte (2005) - Voces adicionales * Hombre peligroso (2005) - Voces adicionales * Adiós mamá (2005) - Gunnar (Leif Andrée) * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - James Potter (Adrian Rawlins) * Batman inicia (2005) - Voz de oficial * Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) - Sr. Bucket (Noah Taylor) * Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) - Capitán Macke (Szymon Bobrowski) * La guerra de los mundos (2005) - Soldado en camioneta * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Joe Cleeman (Richard Burgi) * El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Don (Gil Bellows) * El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Gabe Difranco (Adam Arkin) * La intérprete (2005) - Mo (Maz Jobrani) * Vuelo nocturno (2005) - Taxista (Carl Gilliard) * Golpe bajo (2005) - Policía vial * Hermandad en guerra (2004) - Soldado Surcoreano #3 * Contra las cuerdas (2004) - Doug Doherty (Holt McCallany) * Diario de una pasión (2004) - Dr. Barnwell (Matthew Barry) (versión videomax) * Celular (2004) - Abogado (Rick Hoffman) (2ª versión) * El maquinista (2004) - Trevor Reznick (Christian Bale) * Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Al Petalis (Lee Tergesen) * Blade Trinity (2004) - Jefe Martin Vreede (Mark Berry) * Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) - Sr. Banks (Daniel Roebuck) * Distrito 13 (2004) - Carlos Montoya (Marc Andréoni) y Yoyo (Tarik Boucekhine) * Lutero (2003) - Monje agustino (Doblaje mexicano) * 21 gramos (2003) - Dr. Molina (Roberto Medina) y Valet de parqueo (Juan Corrigan) (Redoblaje) * Rescate en el tiempo (2003) - Frank Gordon (Neal McDonough) * Tiempo límite (2003) - Chris Harrison (Dean Cain) (doblaje original) * Realmente amor (2003) - Peter (Chiwetel Ejiofor) * Disputa por amor (2003) - Voces adicionales * La leyenda de Johnny Lingo (2003) - Pioi (Hori Ahipene) * Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) - Hia Lao (Chalongsak Sirimahasan) * El secuestro de Elizabeth (2003) - Det. Patrick Coleman (Craig Eldridge) * Dioses y generales (2003) - Voces adicionales * Código 46 (2003) - Demian (David Fahm) * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Moly (Maz Jobrani) * Un gran ladrón (2002) - Remi (Marc Lavoine) * Jason X (2002) - Profesor Brandon Lowe (Jonathan Potts) * Terror en el metro (2002) - Esposo de Brigitte * El héroe de Navidad (2002) - Frank Gilbert (Ari Cohen) * Joh Q: Situación extrema (2002) - Jimmy Palumbo (David Thornton) * Mi querido asesino (2002) - Kip Barret (Harry Van Gorkum) * La suma de todos los miedos (2002) - Monceau (Marcel Sabourin) * Scooby Doo (2002) - Zerkos (Sam Greco) * K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) - Gorelov (Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson) * Atrapados (2001) - A.J. Baker (Morgan Rusler) * Monster's Ball (2001) - Guardia #1 (versión Videomax) * El fin del mundo (2001) - Comisario Ken (Harry Groener) * Un mes de domingos (2001) - Umpire (Noel Conlon) y Jerold Bring (pasajero ladrón) * Impostor (2001) - Dr. Caronee (Tim Guinee) * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) - Accionista (sólo voz, un loop) * Atrapados (2001) - A.J. Baker (Morgan Rusler) * Una mente brillante (2001) - Profesor de Princeton (Josh Pais) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Voces adicionales * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Abogado * La canción de Brian (2001) - Abe Gibron (Aidan Devine) * Peligro en casa (2001) - Voces adicionales * How High (2001) - Voces adicionales * Mi nombre es Sam (2001) - Robert (Stanley DeSantis) * El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Donald Sinclair (John Cleese) * El reto (2001) - Matt Hyland (D.B. Sweeney) * Zoolander (2001) - J.P. Prewitt (David Duchovny) y Tyson (Tyson Beckford) * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Bill Joy (Zach Grenier) * Un verano inolvidable (2001) - Sr. Alexander (John C. McGinley) * Vanilla Sky (2001) - Raymond Tooley (Jeff Weiss) * El hombre de los placeres (2001) - Nigel Hasley (Michael Des Barres) * Shaft (2000) - Rasaan (Busta Rhimes) * La última salida (2000) - Carcelero (Petr Sekanina) * El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) - George Graham Vest (Scott Bakula) * Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Alan Barnes (Scott G. Anderson) * ¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Voces adicionales * Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) - Oliver (Frank Wood) * El hombre del presidente (2000) - Terrorista * Jasón y los argonautas (2000) - Hércules (Brian Thompson) * Niñera por accidente (1999) - Nigel Kent (John Rhys-Davies) * Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Ric Olié (Ralph Brown) * Belleza americana (1999) - Voces adicionales * María, madre de Jesús (1999) - Melchor (János Kulka) * The Jack Bull (1999) - Voces adicionales * Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Narrador * Gloria (1999) - Michael (Jerry Dean) y Padre Paul (Donald J. Lee Jr.) * El duende de mi conciencia (1999) - Voces adicionales * El tercer milagro (1999) - Padre Burke (Craig Eldridge) * Muérete bonita (1999) - Sr. Howard (Richard Narita) * 007: El mundo no basta (1999) - Coronel Akakievich (Claude-Oliver Rudolph) * La fortuna de Cookie (1999) - Voces adicionales * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Profesor de matemáticas (Douglas Newell) * Historia americana X (1998) - Policía (Paul Le Mat) * El pequeño unicornio (1998) - Sam, el veterinario (Ron Smerczak) * Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) - Capitán Paul Stenning (Michael Moriarty) * Merlín (1998) - Sampson (Tony McCann) * Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) - Basu (Ashok Mukherjee) * Jugando con el corazón (1998) - Roger (Anthony Edwards) * Cambio de sentimientos (1998) - Homosexual en Gamma * El objeto de mi afecto (1998) - Dr. Robert Joley (Tim Daly) * Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Kenny (Michael A. Goorjian) (redoblaje) * La pandilla Newton (1998) - Brentwood Glasscock (Dwight Yoakam) * Tormenta de fuego (1998) - Karge (Vladimir Kulich) * El complot (1997) - Policía (Mik Scriba) (doblaje mexicano) * Asteroide (1997) - Jefe de bomberos (Michael Flynn) y Reportero #2 (un loop) * Besos que matan (1997) - Davey Sikes (Alex McArthur) * En lo profundo del corazón (1997) - Ty Smith (Keith Carradine) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Shawn Bradley * Striptease (1996) - Pierre (Anthony Jones) * El monstruo del Lago Ness (1996) - Andy Maclean (Nick Brimble) * La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Guardia y Voces adicionales * Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) - Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) (doblaje original) * No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) - Voces adicionales * Albino Alligator (1996) - Agente Browning (Joe Mantegna) * Una elección desesperada (1996) - Policía * The Quest (1996) - Peleador de Escocia (Mike Lambert) y Capitán turco (Ze'ev Revach) (2ª versión) * Hamlet (1996) - Joven Lord (Andrew Schofield) * Momento crítico (1996) - Piloto del Remora (Don Fischer) * El mayor Payne (1995) - Motociclista (Scott Bigelow) * The Big Green (1995) - Edwin Douglas (John Terry) * Harriet la espía (1995) - Padre de Sport (Gerry Quigley) * Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) - Anthony (Jsu Garcia) * 007: GoldenEye (1995) - Piloto del Tiger (Wayne Michaels) * Pena de muerte (1995) - Carl Vitello (Michael Cullen) * Bad Boys (1995) - Detective Ruiz (Julio Óscar Mechoso) y Romeo * Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Redfoot (Peter Greene) (redoblaje) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) (redoblaje Blu-Ray) * Mortal Kombat (1995) - Jax Briggs (Gregory McKinney) (doblaje original) * Vaqueros de Nueva York (1994) - Nacho Salazar (Joaquín Martínez) * El gran salto (1994) - Voces adicionales * Máxima velocidad (1994) - Bob (John Capodice), Guardia de seguridad (James DuMont) y Ejecutivo en elevador * El Cuervo (1994) - Funboy (Michael Massee) (doblaje original DVD) * La Sombra (1994) - Wainwright Barth (Jonathan Winters) * Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) - Detective Spike (Scott Morgan) (doblaje original) * Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) - Lyle Atwood (Jason Schombing) (tercera versión) * Un simple mortal (1994) - Voces adicionales * Blankman (1994) - Cliente en McDonald's (Dwayne L. Barnes) * Mentiras verdaderas (1994) - Faisil (Grant Heslov) (doblaje de 20th Century Fox) * Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Tyler (Rob Schneider) * Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Lalin (Viggo Mortensen) * El último día de clases (1993) - Entrenador asistente * Sol naciente (1993) - Willy "E delator" Wilhelm (Steve Buscemi) y Greg (Peter Crombie) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Presentador de "Un mundo milagroso" (Robert D. Raiford) y Dinosaurio #1 * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Marvin (Daniel Stern) * La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Asistente de Marlene (Tom Francis) * Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Asistente del Dr. Suddaby * El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) - Justin Strand (John Cannon Nichols) * Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Velador en hospital (Noel Evangelisti) * Depredador 2 (1990) - Sargento (Steve Kahan) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje) * Los nuevos cineastas (1989) - Voces adicionales * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Voces adicionales (redoblaje DVD/BD y redoblaje Netflix) * Sea of Love (1989) - Ernest Lee (Damien Leake) * Superman IV (1987) - Jean Pierre Dubois (Jim Broadbent) y Sacerdote (Mark Caven) (doblaje México) * La mancha voraz (1988) - Coronel Jargis (Jack Rader) * Asesinato (1987) - Tyler Loudermilk (Randy Brooks) * Fuerza Delta (1986) - Jamil (redoblaje) * Silver Bullet (1985) - Reverendo Lowe (Everett McGill) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Roger Delacorte (John Rothman) y Voces adicionales (redoblaje BD/Netflix) * Escalada al poder (1979) - Francis (Charles Kimbrough) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Capitán George Phillips (Albert Hall) (redoblaje) * Rocky (1976) - Spider-Rico (Pedro Lovell) (redoblaje) * Operación Dragón (1973) - Parsons (Peter Archer) (3ª versión) * THX 1138 (1971) - TWA (Marshall Efron) * La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) - Jamie (James Cosmo) Películas de anime * Steamboy, la máquina de vapor (2004) - Voces adicionales * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contaatacan (1996) - Ikki de Fénix (Hideyuki Hori) (doblaje original) * Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - Director de la Interpol Películas animadas Kerry Shale * Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Diesel * Thomas y sus amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Diesel * Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2012) - Diesel * Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Diesel Russel Hankin * Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Tom Sloane * Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Tom Sloane Otros * Lino, una aventura con siete vidas - Portero de zoológico * ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Sr. Simmons * Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate - Oficial Engine Pulaski * José, el rey de los sueños - Comprador de esclavos * Los Simpson: La película - Moe Szyslak / Cletus Spuckler * Resident Evil: Degeneración - Guardaespaldas * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Piloto * Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate - Sr. Turkentine * Un cuento de Navidad, la película - Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Michael Gambon) * Anne: La aventura a Green Gables - Matthew Cuthbert * Caillou celebra la Navidad - Santa Claus * Gaya: Tierra mágica - Profesor N. Icely * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Rico / Mikey * El ratón de los dientes - Comandante Permanencio Fugaz * El espanta tiburones - Voces diversas * Ratchet & Clank - Anunciador * Marco Macaco - Habitante * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Ministro de películas canadienses (versión de Paramount) * Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido - Voces diversas * Volando a África - Karl (trailer) Documentales * Más que un balón (This is Not a Ball) (2014) - Entrevistado * Senna: Leyenda del volante - Jackie Stewart / Reportero de la BBC * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - John Lasseter / Ben Snow * La furia de la naturaleza: El peligro acecha - Walter Huber (segmento "Avalancha") * Kevorkian - Abogado fiscal * Alta, rubia y ardiente - Ken Case * Vogue: La mirada del editor - Entrevistador * Hard times: Lost on Long Island - David Harstein * El cliente No. 9: La caída final - Fiscal * Un padre... Un hijo - Rabino Telenovelas y series brasileñas Eduardo Lago * Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Luís Guillermo * Río de intrigas - Lincon * José de Egipto - Pentrefes * Los milagros de Jesús - Zanoa (ep. 13) * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Disebek * Apocalipsis - Adriano Montana André Di Mauro * Reina Ester, la salvadora - Hegai * Vidas en juego - Carlos Nobre Batista * Los tramposos - Arnaud Bittencourt * ¡Victoria! - Jorge Cunha Luciano Szafir * Amor e intrigas - Felipe Junqueira de Albuquerque * Simplemente amor - Amadeus/Bernardo * Rebelde Rio! - Franco Albuquerque Roberto Bomtempo * Esas mujeres - Mário Cunha * El salvaje - Piauí * La tierra prometida - Kamir Eri Johnson * América - Waldomiro * Belaventura - Corinto Fabrício Boliveira * Niña moza - Bastiao * La favorita - Diduzinho Murilo Grossi * Insensato corazón - Delegado Freitas * La guerrera - Almir Vicentini Gomes * Avenida Brasil - Sergio * Preciosa Perla - Delegado Cavalcanti Wagner Molina * Cuna de gato - Franco * Cuento encantado - Genaro Otros * La esclava Isaura - Raimundo (Rômulo Delduque) * Señora del destino - Turco (Marco Villela) * Belíssima - Cyri Laurenza (Nicola Siri) * Dos caras - Dagmar (Alexandre Liuzzi) * Insensato corazón - Ismael Cunha (Juliano Cazarré) (1ª voz) * Fina estampa - Pezão (Marcelo Brou) * Rastros de mentiras - Reinaldo Silva (Marcelo Flores) * La sombra de Helena - Gustavo (Saulo Rodrigues) * Hombre nuevo - Bizco (Tuninho Menucci) * Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Adriano (Eduardo Gaspar) * Reglas del Juego - Paturi (Glicério do Rosário) * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Rey Balaq (Daniel Alvim) * Sombras del ayer - Delegado Célso (Marcelo Várzea) * El rico y Lázaro - Uriel (Ernesto Piccolo) Videojuegos * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Yamato (Rikiya Koyama) (2016) Telefilmes Gil Birmingham * El amable Ben: Segunda parte - Pete (2003) * Ben: Peligro en la montaña - Pete / Narración final (2002) Otros * Stormageddon - Mayor Marshall (Branton Box) / Presidente (2015) * Catástrofe helada - Rob (Lane Edwards) (2014) * F6: Tornado - Ethan Walker (Casper Van Dien) (2012) * El dragón Wyvern - Oficial Dawson (John Shaw) (2009) * La maldición de Ellensford - Comisario Anderson (Simon Longmore) (2008) Doramas coreanos * Amor secreto - Jo Han Il (Lee Duk Hwa) Locución comercial * Unigastrozol (2012) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * CBAudio - Barrero Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * Jarpa Studio * Intersound * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * MADE Productions * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * SISSA - Oruga * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sonomex * Sysdub * Telespeciales, S.A. Curiosidades *Jorge ha interpretado dos personajes del seiyū Hideyuki Hori: a Tokajin de Inuyasha y a Ikki de Fénix pero solamente en la película de anime Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan en su primer doblaje. *Es el actor que más tiempo ha estado en Los Simpson, al estar ya más de 20 años en la serie a pesar del sufrido cambio de voces de la temporada 16 y a pesar de ser secundario. La única actriz que casi lo empata sería Marina Huerta que ha sido una actriz principal por 19 años haciendo a Bart (1-9 y 15-presente) y Marge (15-presente). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje del SITATYR Categoría:Actores de los años 1980